A Day In the Life
by thyscifigeek2yee
Summary: From waking up, to falling asleep, this is what the consultant's daughter does during the school week. A harmonic balance between school, and "detective" work in secondary school. ((Please note, I'm from the US, and haven't been to England and only found out so much from research, if anything is incorrect, please let me know! I'll be more than happy to correct it :).))


"I'm watching you Madeline... I will make you PAY!" Moriarty shouted. Madeline woke up sitting up in bed with her knife in her hand and panting. Her alarm clock brought her back to reality, and beeped consistently. She shoved her knife under her pillow frustratedly, and walked to the shower naked.

On her way she spotted Sherlock, "morning father." He had probably been working on one of their latest cases.

Without looking up from his microscope he replied "morning. You know, Ms Hudson won't like you walking around like that..."

Madeline sighed. "Found that out from experience I take it?" She asked and then shut the bathroom door.

after her shower she put on thin purple eyeliner, and the outfit ms Hudson had set out for her. On her way to the living room she put a muffin in the toaster and set the kettle on.

"You should go to bed." She told her father as she searched the living room for her binder

"Not tired" Sherlock insisted.

Madeline found her binder and turned towards him "go to bed, it's been a day." She told him again and went to her room.

Madeline put on her shoes, grabbed breakfast and went to school. It was about a nine minute walk, so her school wasn't too far. Once she got there a kid in a group elbowed the other next to him and whispered something along the lines of "she's here". He started to stand up, but she held up her hand to stop him, and he promptly sat back down. All of her peers that were sitting at the table started digging in their backpacks/purses/pockets while she walked over. Madeline sat at the head of the table and got out a black messenger bag. Starting from the left to the right she traded a piece of paper for 10 quid each, and skipped two kids. No one got up from the table and watched the three with anticipation.

"Show the quid first." Madeline commanded.

One gave two fifty quid notes, and the other gave an array of notes that equaled to £100. She inspected all of the money and then gave them each an essay

"Next time there'll be a rush charge." She warned the two, and the whole group got up and left.

Madeline counted up all the money she got which totaled out to £300. The bell for class rang, and she headed to home room. The day went about as normal. Kids would give her a paper with a so called case, and with a quick inspection she would scribble down who their boy/girlfriend was cheating on with, who had the best deals, what Sherlock was doing now, and how much something on her store front costed. However during 2nd period one of her exs gave her a sealed letter with 20 pounds and said they had a case for Sherlock.

"You don't need to pay any up front money Megan, and if this is about Becky and Luke not putting on an orgy it's not a case, you should know this, I brought you to dinner..." Madeline informed her and tried to get back to her class work.

Megan sighed, "I remember Ann, this is about Luke, but not like that, he's been missing this entire school week. No one's seen him and he's not answerin his cell."

Madeline paused and looked over the letter. "I'll give it to my father," Megan went to give her a hug but she placed her hand on her chest, "and I'll let you know if he will take your case, and please, I don't do hugs."

Megan nodded and went back to her desk. Maddy finished her work, and packed up to go home. Just as she suspected the bell rand and she went home for lunch. Once she was there Sherlock was asleep on the couch so she placed the letter and the note on the table. Madeline then went up to her room and deposited the cash. She went down stairs made a sandwich, and walked back to school while eating. This was the time that students would drop in blank homework papers and essay topics with requirements with their names.

Unlike other kids Madeline loved finals, because even through she got 5 hours a sleep in a week, she would make bank off of their laziness. She spent the last two classes taking special requests, or declining them because of their rudeness.

Once school ended Madeline went to her locker and some papers spilled out. She sighed and picked them all up. There was about fifteen homework assignments, and only one essay, which made sense because there's a dance this week, and no one wants to do school work while dancing. Madeline packed them all up, and once more headed for home. She stopped by Speedys cafe to get coffee and three cookies, but before she could even get the door to the apartment Sherlock stopped her.

"What's up?" Madeline asked while handing Sherlock a cookie.

"That Luke fellow you were in a relationship with is dead, and tell Megan this case is on the yard, and thanks for the payment." Sherlock told her has he shoved the cookie in one of his pockets, he planed to give it to Lestrade, or john.

Madeline nodded and told him she had to do homework, went up stairs and did exactly that. She didn't even know how late it had gotten till Sherlock and john came upstairs out of breath and talking about the case they finally solved after having it for a week.

"As I said earlier it's your turn to make tea dad." Madeline stated while copying something down.

"She is literally you, you know! Sometimes you take off of your father too much." John told his god daughter.

"Mmm, so I've been told, tea please." She asked flipping three different papers over.

"As long as you tell me what this is all about." John inquired.

"Its her work john, and you really shouldn't bother her, don't want any upset clients." Sherlock answered for Madeline and brought in a tray of tea and things.

He accidentally gave john his daughter's tea and hers to john, but didn't fix his mistake so he could watch what would happen. John just scrunch his face up in displeasure, and switch out the cups of tea as Madeline brought it to her mouth.

"She does homework for other students, 10 quid per regular assignment, 100 for essays, and charges extra on anything given to her on Friday. She also does cases, because they're generally petty affairs that I can solve in a minute, and it builds a reputation for her." Sherlock explained very quickly.

John blinked a few times before going back to his tea and talking with Sherlock. Their chatter dissipated into white noise as she went into a focused trance. Sounds, smells, and colors faded in and out of intensity until it all went black. Madeline sat up and a thin strand of drool stretching from the corner of her mouth to the table, her and her father stared blankly at each other as the drool slowly fell into her leg and chest.

"What time is it?" She asked accidentally slurring her words.

"Four." Sherlock blandly replied and returned to the chemicals on the kitchen table, "you should take your own advice and go to bed."

"Mhmm" Madeline hummed agreeingly and went to her bed. Tomorrow she would do this all again, but that was okay with her. It kept her off drugs, and most importantly made her visits with her uncle few, she loved him, but not that much.

Madeline's Shop. (That apparently no one remembers)

£1 fashion advice

£5 lunch (order in advance)

£5 relationship help

£5 case quote (for really important problems only(if not important this is case price)

£10 homework

£10 homework delivery

£20 dealers

£100 essay


End file.
